Wyżyny Aratorskie
(5040) (600) (300) (100) (60) |Ustrój polityczny = monarchia absolutna |Władca = |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy Mowa Rynsztokowa Zandali |Przynależność = Burzogród |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła (w tym Kult Zapomnianego Cienia) }}Wyżyny Aratorskie leżące w południowym Lordaeron, na wschód od Pogórza Hillsbradzkiego i południe od Ostępów, są poznaczona wzgórzami i urwiskami krainą będącą tradycyjnym dziedzictwem ludzi z Arathoru, od których cały region wziął swoją nazwę. Obecnie najważniejsze osiedla to Punkt Uchodźców oraz Hammerfall. Zrujnowane miasto Stromgarde leży na południowym zachodzie, a złodzieje należący do Syndykatu wędrują po całym obszarze. Syndykat, ogry z klanu Kamiennej Pięści i osamotnieni obrońcy Stromgarde walczą o władzę nad tą smutną krainą. Książę Galen Trollbane prowadzi ludzkich obrońców, a jego niegdyś potężne miasto Stromgarde leży w ruinach i jest nieustannym polem bitwy pomiędzy trzema frakcjami. Dziedzictwo rodziny Trollbane obejmuje kilka starożytnych artefaktów, a grupa zwana Opiekunami chroni najważniejsze z nich. Na południu most Przęsło Thandola, potężna krasnoludzka konstrukcja, spina Lordaeron i Khaz Modan. Historia Wyżyny Aratorskie niegdyś były kolebką cywilizacji ludzi, na co wskazuje założenie na tych terenach Imperium Arathoru, które doprowadziło do pierwszego sojuszu ludzi i elfów podczas Wojen Trolli. Ze wspaniałego miasta Strom imperium kontrolowało niemal całe wschodnie krainy. Po jego upadku miasto zostało niemal w zupełności opuszczone, poza garstką Gwardii Imperialnej, która założyła królestwo Stromgarde i uczyniła Strom jego stolicą. Później wybudowano również miasteczko Hammerfall na wschodzie. Podczas Drugiej Wojny siły Stromgarde, dowodzone przez Thorasa Trollbane'a odegrały wielką rolę jako doborowa piechota Sojuszu Lordaeron. Nie uchroniło to jednak miasta, jak również całej krainy, od opanowania przez Hordę. Po Drugiej Wojnie Stromgarde odbudowano, a dawna osada Hammerfall została przekształcona w pierwszy obóz internowania dla znienawidzonych orków. Jednak gdy Płonący Legion zaatakował, Stromgarde zostało ponownie doszczętnie zniszczone. Resztki sił zbrojnych były zmuszone uciec z miasta i schronić się w niewielkim kanionie na północy, który obecnie znany jest jako Punkt Uchodźców. Teraz, cztery lata po Trzeciej Wojnie, kraina ta stała się areną zmagań wielu frakcji. Przymierze wspiera dawny lud Stromgarde w działaniach na rzecz odbicia stolicy i odzyskania władzy nad regionem. Horda, która obecnie kontroluje Hammerfall, próbuje umocnić miasto, by ochronić nowych sprzymierzeńców przed atakami Przymierza. Syndykat próbuje zapanować nad tymi ziemiami dla swoich zazdrosnych władców. Z kolei ogry i trolle próbują wypędzić stąd wszystkich innych i założyć dla siebie stałe siedziby. Jak się dostać? thumb|Osada trolli z klanu Uschniętej Kory Horda :: Z Smolistego Młyna na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim biegnij na wschód przez rzekę i wejdź na główną drogę, która doprowadzi cię do Muru Thoradina. Idź dalej tą drogą przez dłuższy czas, po czym skręć wedle drogowskazu na północ do Hammerfall. Przymierze :: Z Ironforge biegnij na wschód do Loch Modan, a stamtąd na północ przez Dun Algaz na Mokradła. Idź dalej na północ, północny wschód, a później na zachód. Na rozstaju dróg nieopodal małego mostu skręć na północ, aż przejdziesz przez zrujnowane Przęsło Thandola, za którym znajdują się Wyżyny. Geografia Wyżyny Aratorskie są położone wyżej niż leżące w Khaz Modan Mokradła, jednak ich krajobraz jest podobny. Na północy znajduje się Mur Thoradina, obecnie zniszczony i w wielu miejscach wyszczerbiony. Na południu Przęsło Thandola zostało przerzucone nad kanałem rozdzielającym kontynenty Lordaeron i Khaz Modan. Góry na wschodzie uniemożliwiają łatwy dostęp do morza, a zachodnie wybrzeże jest puste, wietrzne i zimne. Jest to trawiasta kraina w południowo-wschodniej części Lordaeron. Ważnymi punktami są Kręgi Związania bronione przez żywiołaki i służące zniewoleniu jakiejś nieznanej istoty. Region leży na północ od wielkiego kanionu oddzielające Wyżyny od Mokradeł na południu. W krainie wznosi się Forteca Stromgarde, obecnie opanowana przez ogry i Syndykat. Nie ma tutaj żadnych instancji, jednak ruiny Fortecy Stromgarde są jednym z najbardziej znanych mikro lochów, tak jak położona nieopodal Wieża Arathoru. W krainie znajdują się wejścia zarówno dla Hordy, jak i Przymierza na pole bitewne Basen Arathi. Mapa i subregiony 250px Mapa topograficzna Wyżyn Aratorskich Pola bitewne thumb|Punkt Uchodźców * Arathi Basin - znajdują się tu wejścia dla Przymierza i Hordy oraz kwatermistrze frakcji League of Arathor oraz Defilers. Punkty podróży Trasy lotów z Refuge Pointe * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Aerie Peak, Hinterlands Trasy lotów z Hammerfall * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Kargath, Badlands * Revantusk Village, Hinterlands Obszary przyległe Ważniejsze postacie thumb|Przęsło Thandola Na Wyżynach Aratorskichj mieszka kilka wartych wspomnienia osób. W Punkcie Uchodźców Skuerto poszukuje pomocy w bitwie z ogrami. W Hammerfall Tor'gan próbuje pocieszyć na duchu tych, którzy wciąż nie mogą odżałować straty Dowódcy Wojennego Orgrima Doomhammera. W Zatoczce Faldira Kapitan Steelgut i jego dzielna załoga poszukują pomocy w rozprawieniu się z zagrażającymi im nagami. Zadania Surowce thumb|Wieża Arathoru * Zioła ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker * Skóry ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather ** Thick Leather * Ruda ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Lesser Bloodstone Deposit (jaskinia w Wąwozie Suchego Wąsa to jedyny obszar, gdzie można ją znaleźć) ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Dzikie stworzenia * Żywiołaki powietrza * Krasnoludy Czarnego Żelaza * Żywiołaki ziemi * Żywiołaki ognia * Trolle leśne * Koboldy * Nagi * Ogry * Raptory * Rekiny * Pająki * Sępy * Żywiołaki wody en:Arathi Highlands de:Arathihochland es:Tierras Altas de Arathi fr:Hautes-terres d'Arathies nl:Arathi Highlands ru:Нагорье Арати Kategoria:Wyżyny Arathiańskie